


5.  Help

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: All you ever wanted was to help.
Series: 50 prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 3





	5.  Help

All you ever wanted was to help.

And you're strong enough to do it, powerful enough. And you lie to yourself at night and say that you're helping, you’re helping, you’re fighting but it's all just fighting in the end.

You used to care about the whole world, when you were just a child, bright eyed and brave and kind as sunshine. You were young enough to care about the world, or at least your world, young enough to care about strangers.

But the strangers don’t care about you, and you get too tired, so tired, and you’ve killed too many strangers.

You were young once.

You wanted to help.

You wonder what that was like.


End file.
